Sandstorm has Kits!
by Doai4545
Summary: Sandstorm just wants to go have some peace and quiet around the Sunning Rocks. But her day is ruined by a predator, but its not the old attacking stories the elders talk about, its much, much different and disgusting. M for reasons of Female Abuse and Rape.


**THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FIC,**

 **If you are uncomfortable with the following, DO NOT READ THIS FAN FIC.**

 **-CAT RAPE-**

 **-SWEARING-**

 **-Disturbing Matriel-**

The sun was shining bright onto Sandstorms pelt, reflecting a beautiful gaze upon her as she called for Firestar for a quick 'chat'. "Firestar! Come here! I need to tell you something!" Sandstorm poked her head into the litchen, nudging her head signaling for him to follow. Firestar would instantly get up, tired and annoyed. "Y-yes Sandstorm...?" Firestar sighed, tired as hell, wiping a paw across his eyes. "I was wondering if I could... Well... Go to the sunning rocks... To hunt! Yes to hunt!" Sandstorm faked a smile, waiting for a reply. Firestar raised an eye and nudged her head. "Anything for you love..."

Sandstorm would sigh, _Thank starclan! I could finally get some peace and quiet around here._ Sandstorm would quickly pad off to the sunning rocks, happy as can be.

 **THIRTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

Sandstorm skid to a halt next to the sunning rocks, sitting down enjoying the peace and quiet. "Ahh... All by myself and nothing disturbing me... Just Perfect..." Sandstorm sighed, pleasured by the warmth of the sunlight and the rock shes sitting on, just when she heard a branch crack, she opened her eyes quickly, noticing Dustpelt. "Hey Dustpelt... Do you want to join me in this nice bathing sunlight?" Sandstorm would be awkwardly quiet for the next few minutes as Dustpelt quickly jumped over to her one by one skidding next to her, sitting down.

 **DUSTPELTS POV**

 _I really wan't to do this to her, but this is Firestars mate we are talking about! I'll get totally Exiled!"_ Dustpelt would relax next to her, thinking this hard and thoroughly. "So... Sandstorm... Do you want to... Do something... Like mating...?" Sandstorms ears perked, knowing what he meant at an instant, "No Dustpelt, I have a mate. I don't want to be a dirt bag to him." Dustpelt sighed, not having a choice as he was so close to feeling her warm body rubbing against his. Dustpelt would claw her shoulder very hard, knocking her down as he pinned her, putting his tail in her mouth. "Bite down, you're dead. Yell, you're dead." Dustpelt growled close up to her face, Sandstorm shocked and confused. "Dustpelt! Dammit! I knew this would happen! I should of never been friends with you!" Dustpelt would put his back paw on her core, rubbing up and down slowly, showing her fully what he wants. Sandstorm would be in contemplating the process of whats going on in Dustpelts head, she was scared shitless, and confused at the same time.

 **NO POV**

"If you try not to struggle, this could be fun for the both of us..." Dustpelt whispered in her ear, puffing his hot breath in it, stroking his tounge on her chest, slowly going down to her lower region. Sandstorm would be furious, but letting him. Dustpelt would slowly go across her core, stroking his tounge up and down it, Sandstorm moaning a little, dispite the furiousness in her green eyes. The tom would slowly enter her with his tounge, licking her inner walls. "F-Fuck... A-Ah...~" Sandstorm couldn't hold back a moan any longer. The dark brown tabby tom would slowly stop, getting up. "Up. Now!" Dustpelt would order her, snarling. Sandstorm got up, tears forming in her eyes. "In a crouch position now." The the ginger she-cat followed his orders. Sandstorm wanted to leap and run across into the camp at the speed of a rabbit, but what are the chances she would make it without Dustpelt catching her. Going into position, Dustpelt would mount her, wrapping his paws around her waist, thrusting hard right away, latching onto her scruff. "A-Ah! H-Hey! Please go l-light!" Sandstorm yowled in pain, tears flooding her face. Dustpelt would not change pace, he just kept at a steady pace and thats it. "Harder... Faster..." Sandstorm ordered Dustpelt, Dustpelt was happy to obliged. "I- I'm about to Climax..." Dustpelt would bite her scruff hard. "Don't do it in... Please" Sandstorm begged, Dustpelt ignored, doing so in her core. Dustpelt would fall off of her, gaining his breath, Sandstorm getting up limping to the forest. "S-Sandstorm! W-WAIT!" Sandstorm would look over her shoulder. "You sick... Fucker..." Sandstorm would limp back to the dens quickly, entering the healers den. Dustpelt would be still lying down in a pook of his own semen mixed with hers and blood, a shadow casting above him. It was Firestar.

 **10 MOONS LATER**

Congratulations Mis Sandstorm, your kits are healthy. One of them was ginger, another tan like her mother and another one... Dark brown. _Hmph... He will never be like his father. I won't allow it ever!_


End file.
